emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2059 (29th February 1996)
Plot Seth lies injured where the poachers left him. He calls out for Charlie, but the dog is nowhere to be seen. Betty thinks that Seth has been working all night, but is puzzled when Charlie comes running towards her without his master. Jan apologises again to Linda for not being able to afford a big birthday bash. Vic and Betty set off to look for Seth. Biff is following Charlie on his motorbike. Chris wants Frank to agree to opening the holiday village all through the winter, but Frank isn't sure. Kim walks in and tells Frank that she has put off three prospective housekeepers. She takes a swipe at Chris, but Frank puts her down saying she is a non-person. Biff follows Charlie who leads him to Seth. His leg is hurting. Mandy is determined to apply for the housekeeper job. Betty gets upset when she and Vic cannot find Seth. They then hear Biff's motorbike approaching. Eric has asked the Dingles to dispose of some scrap for him. Terry comes to place a bet on Zak, but changes his mind when Sam tells him that Mandy gave him a black eye. Seth refuses to go to hospital. Emma tries to talk to Zoe, but she is too busy. Betty tends to Seth's injuries. He tells her that the poachers stamped on his legs and kicked Charlie. Betty wants to call the police. Seth is worried that everyone will think that he can't do his job properly. Biff asks Zoe and Emma if he can hold a surprise birthday party for Linda at their house. Frank bans Dave from using a Home Farm vehicle. He tells Dave that he is no longer employed, but Kim decides to announce at that moment that Dave is her new stable manager - this is news to Dave. Chris is totally unsympathetic about Seth's experience. Jan swallows her pride and calls to see Chris. She apologises for Ned's behaviour and tries to explain about their cash flow problem. Chris callously tells her that Dave has paid off their arrears. Biff calms Jan down. She feels that everyone is handing out charity to them, especially when Biff tells her that he is organising a party for Linda. She is touched by his obvious love for Linda. Dave feels that Kim is using him to score points off Frank. They row. Biff offers to sell his leather jacket to Nick as he needs some money quickly. Betty offers to buy a drink for Biff for helping Seth. She snubs Nick for deserting Seth. Kathy shows Sarah the menu for Sean's gourmet dinner. Vic offers to supply her the drinks at a cheap price, but she tells him that she does not have a drinks licence. Sam is obsessed by the statue of the virgin Mary that he has picked up from Eric's. Tina threatens Eric if anything happens to Zak during the fight. Nick apologises to Seth for leaving him. Biff shows Dave his present to Linda - a battered mini. Frank plays a trump card as he hands Kim a letter telling her that from now on, she will be charged for using all the facilities at Home Farm. She throws her drink at him. Zoe and Emma finally get round to having a meal together. Jan and Ned talk about the debt that Dave paid. They cannot afford to miss another payment from now on. Zak sings in The Woolpack. Alan is annoyed with Kathy for setting up her gourmet evenings. Sean talks him round a bit. Emma wants more commitment from Zoe. She asks her to marry her. Cast Regular cast *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Victoria Sugden - Jessica Heywood (uncredited) *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron Guest cast None. Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes